


Father's Day

by jessm78



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen, Holidays, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 05:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19245043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessm78/pseuds/jessm78
Summary: On Father's Day, the Doctor thinks about the meaning of the holiday, remembering times spent with his former companions and cherishing those with his current ones. Takes place sometime before The War Games.





	Father's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not my characters. This story is for entertainment purposes only. No copyright infringement is intended. This story is unbetaed so any mistakes are mine and mine alone.

 

Zoe jumped as Jamie suddenly barged into the study, throwing her from the book she'd been closely reading.

“Oh!” she exclaimed, flustered. “Really, Jamie. After all this time, you should know better than to startle me like that.”

Jamie flashed a hint of an amused smile before clearing his throat and eyeing her apologetically. “Sorry. I wanted tae ...” His voice trailed off and he furrowed his brow upon noticing a magazine lying on the desktop. “What's this?”

That got her attention. “Hm?” Nearing him, she picked it up and scanned the cover. “'How to Make Your Crush Notice You',” she read. Looking up briefly, she found Jamie's eyes twinkling and grin forming on his face as he waggled his eyebrows at her.

“Don't even think it,” she retorted. She concealed a grin of her own as she watched his expression change into a disappointed pout. Something else seemed to catch his eye and he pointed to a headline just underneath the one she'd read.

Zoe directed her attention back to the magazine. “'Father's Day Gift Ideas.'” She turned to Jamie with a shrug. “And?”

Jamie gestured towards the calendar tacked to the wall above the desk. The Doctor had long since begun marking time by keeping a calendar. Once the equivalent of one day had passed, he would cross it off on the calendar. Zoe studied the calendar and found it was apparently the Sunday in June attributed to Father's Day.

“Oh,” she murmured, a faraway look in her eyes as memories of days long past quickly flooded her brain … memories of happy times she had spent with her family, particularly her father. It brought back the ache in her heart she was sure had healed after the length of time she'd spent on the Wheel and traveling with the Doctor and Jamie.

She felt a tap on her shoulder and shook herself from her reverie to find Jamie gazing at her in concern. “Ye all right?” he asked.

She felt a warm flush in her cheeks but covered it up with a smile. “Oh, yes, I'm fine.”

Jamie appeared dubious but a tentative smile twitched at his lips and he nodded. Gazing down at the magazine, his eyes widened. “Hey, I've got an idea,” he told her.

Zoe sighed. “But, Jamie --”

“Och, ye're just as bad as the Doctor,” he grumbled. “Come on, it's no' that complicated.” He stopped, briefly looking around as if to make sure they were the only ones in the room, unable to be overheard. “All we've got tae do is …...”

 

* * *

 

 

Sighing, the Doctor sat back on his bed with a cup of tea, reading an old magazine he had picked up back on Earth during one of his past adventures there. He smiled wistfully as he gazed upon the old photos and illustrations. Flipping a page, he discovered an advert for men's clothing accessories such as ties and shoes, and a caption reading 'Make Dad Look His Best on Father's Day!'

The Doctor's smile faded as he felt a pang of longing in his hearts. Not that he was really a father biologically, but he did have a family of his own and had become a father of sorts to his companions over the years.

There was no such thing as Father's Day on Gallifrey. The Doctor had only learned of the Earth holiday through Barbara and Ian. Susan had once asked about their families and the special times they'd had together. Ian had humorously recounted a story of a rather unfortunate gift he and his younger brother had made for his father on that special day. Barbara had told them about the tradition her family had, beginning with a Sunday dinner in which everyone helped out with the cooking except, of course, for Dad.

Neither Vicki nor Steven had much to do with the holiday – understandably so – and Dodo hadn't been particularly close to her family so there was nary a mention of it until Ben and Polly had joined him. He'd once walked past the kitchen and overheard them discussing their families and the various traditions they'd held dear. Polly had mentioned the rather formal dinner they'd made for her dad to celebrate Father's Day. Ben's father had been a seaman like he himself and hadn't been home often, but Ben had thought of him a lot, especially around the holiday.

The Doctor had scoffed to himself, finding it mushy piffle, until he heard them bring up he himself. Despite his “quirks” and the fact they hadn't traveled with him all that long, they had apparently begun to look upon him as a father figure of sorts.

The Time Lord's eyes had widened upon hearing this and he felt stricken with emotion. It had only been several years since Susan had left him to stay back on Earth with David. Although she was really the only “family” he'd had left and he'd since taken a few companions under his wing, this was the first time he'd overheard them talking about him in such a way. The fact they thought so highly of him – nearly like a father – touched him deeply. Of course, he'd never let on he'd known about this, but at odd times he'd find himself looking at them, thankful they'd happened upon his TARDIS and had decided to join them.

And then it was obvious their homesickness and desire to get back to their old lives had outweighed their desire to continue traveling with him. The Doctor couldn't blame them. They were young and had missed dearly everything they had left. It would have been selfish of him to keep them from that.

By his calculations, it had now been several years since he had last seen them. He still missed them so much, but was thankful to them for saying what they had at a time he'd really needed to hear it – even if they hadn't known he'd overheard them …

“Doctor?”

He was suddenly thrown out of his introspection by the sound of Jamie's voice in the doorway. He quickly set his teacup down on the end table and then turned to find Jamie's eyes gazing at him curiously from under his mop of fringe. He stepped to one side and Zoe had joined him.

“May we come in?” she asked.

“Oh! Yes, of course,” the Time Lord replied, placing the magazine back inside the end table's upper shelf. He stood up and approached them, gazing at them expectantly.

Jamie stood with his hands behind his back. “Well, er, Zoe an' I ...” He turned to Zoe for a moment. “We made somethin' for ye.”

The Doctor's eyebrows slid up underneath his fringe. “Oh?” A little smile began to tug at his lips.

“Aye,” Jamie said with a nod, appearing a bit awkward. He suddenly turned to Zoe again, muttering to her out of the corner of his mouth, “If he doesnae like it, it's yer fault.”

The Doctor rolled his eyes and sighed. “Oh, knock it off, the both of you,” he scolded gently. “Whatever it is, I'll appreciate it all the same.”

“That's no' what ye said aboot the --”

“Ah!” Zoe exclaimed, holding up a hand to cut him off. She nodded to him, gesturing for him to present what he was hiding behind his back.

Jamie nodded and quickly brought his arms back around, finally revealing the gift.

“Oh, my word, that's ...” the Doctor began as he studied it. It was a fairly large piece of leather with what appeared to be pockets of different sizes carved into it, as well as several loops sticking out on both sides.

“It's a pocket organizer,” Zoe told him. “It can hold all the various contents of your pockets so you're not fiddling about, wasting time looking for something you need.”

“Like yer sonic screwdriver,” Jamie added. “It was Zoe's idea.”

“Oh. Thank you, Zoe,” the Doctor said as he continued to study the roughly hewn gift. “Very thoughtful of you.”

Zoe merely smiled and nodded.

“It was her idea an' I made it,” Jamie said, a proud smile on his face.

“To my specifications, of course,” Zoe clarified as she regarded Jamie with a smug grin. The Doctor bit back a chuckle as he watched the young Scot roll his eyes and scowl at her.

He turned back to the gift, admiring their craftsmanship and the practicality behind the idea. “I must say it's lovely,” he told them. “But what may I ask is the occasion?”

The two young people shared a look of confusion before turning back to him. “Do ye no' know what day 'tis, Doctor?” Jamie asked, a touch of incredulity in his tone.

“Why, yes, Jamie. It's the third Sunday of June.”

“Which is often celebrated as Father's Day,” Zoe said.

The Doctor felt himself blushing slightly. It was an interesting coincidence, especially concerning the old advert he'd found and the fact he'd been reminiscing about his old companions and their treatment – or lack thereof – of the holiday.

“Aye, an' we … er … wanted tae show how much we appreciate ye,” Jamie added quietly as he lowered his gaze and began scuffing his boots on the floor. “Ye know I had no family after I helped ye an' Ben an' Polly at Culloden. I had nowhere tae go an' I was so grateful tae you for lettin' me travel with ye.” He looked back up at the Time Lord, meeting his gaze. “I've learnt so much from ye, Doctor. Ye've saved my life more times than I can remember. Ye're like a father tae me. I cannae thank ye enough for all ye do for us.” He briefly gestured to himself and Zoe and turned back to the Doctor with a fond smile.

“And I've not seen my family in years, not since I first began work on The Wheel,” Zoe added. “I know I haven't traveled with you long – certainly not as long as Jamie has – but you've become like a father to me as well, Doctor. You allowed me to come with you both and have gone out of your way to keep me safe. You've taught me more than I'd ever dreamed of learning in my former life. I'm grateful to you for that.” Her face lit up in a fond smile of her own.

The Doctor felt tears pricking at the corners of his eyes as he gazed at them, finding so much trust and love and affection in their faces. He was not, in actuality, their biological father. But it didn't matter. They had become so close to him and had trusted him with their lives, he might as well have been. He knew how very lucky he was to have them.

Without a word, he approached and took them both into his arms, hugging them tightly.

“Jamie, Zoe, thank you,” he told them. “This was a lovely surprise. I will cherish this gift forever.” Finally stepping back, he noted the surprised look on Jamie's face.

“Of course. Happy Father's Day, Doctor,” Jamie told him, his face contorted slightly in confusion.

“Yes, Doctor. Happy Father's Day,” Zoe added with a smile. “Join us for dinner in the kitchen in half an hour? We'll make your favorite.”

“Oh, splendid!” the Doctor exclaimed, a grin of anticipation on his face.

With that, his two companions left the room.

“I didnae expect him tae like it _that_ much,” he heard Jamie mutter, obviously referring to the gift.

The Doctor chuckled to himself once they were gone. He then picked up the gift and placed it into one of his jacket's pockets. Realizing it had fit perfectly, he smiled. He then stuck his sonic screwdriver into one of the side loops.

Another perfect fit.

Sighing happily, he exited the room and headed towards the kitchen to join them for dinner.

Jamie and Zoe. Yes, he was indeed grateful to have them. No matter what, they would always be his “kids.”

And he was one happy Dad.

 

THE END

 


End file.
